RID2: Last Stand
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 28. Cryotek is on the verge of complete victory, and the Autobots are helpless in in dissarray...


RID2: Episode 28  
Last Stand  
  
BEHOLD! SCORPINOK! Cryoteks maniacal laugh echoed over the field as the massive monster opened fire.   
Autobots, scramble! Hot Shot yelled over the din as explosions rocked the ground around them.   
The field erupted into flames as repeated blasts from the monstrous robots scorpion tail cratered the ground and sent transformers flying.  
Scorpinok was massive, easily well over 500 feet tall and more then a thousand long. Giant black claws with curved, serrated edges loomed menacingly in front of the angular black head. It was lined with traces of green along the edges of all its joints, running straight up its tail, which ended in a massive laser cannon.  
With a piercing shriek it marched forward, the ground quaking under its six massive feet.  
Galvatron stared at the monstrosity in shock. This shouldn't be possible. This can't be!  
And then, for the first time, it hit him that Cryotek was in command of the monster.  
If the Council can't have it, no one will! Galvatron roared. Predicons, ATTACK!  
Are you kidding? Slapper cried, dodging another crater, this time from on of its side mounted turrets. That things got big guns! And lots of em! We can't fight that!  
Never leave an idiot to do a Predicons job. Galvatron hissed, and took to the sky.  
I don't think so, my old friend! Cryotek cackled. Scorpinok, terminate him!  
Another round fired straight at the Predicon Overlord. Galvatron dodged and weaved, but could not hold out against the onslaught forever. His wings were shattered and he fell.  
  
The Autobots were fairing little better. Scorpinok seemed to have more guns then an army. The ground was riddled with craters and explosions, and the Autobots return fire was doing nothing.  
This is not a winning proposition! Railracer yelled as explosions through the nearby Spychangers around. We've got to evac!  
Autobots, full retreat! Hot Shot yelled. Pull back now!  
No one argued.  
  
Look at them flee! Cryotek chuckled. Watch them run in fear from my power!  
I think boss has a bit too much of a power trip. Bludgeon growled.  
Who cares? Windsheer demanded. We're winning for once!  
Yes, we are... Ramjet said quietly, staring at Cryotek as the hail of fire continued on the helpless targets below.  
  
Slapper yelped and turn tail as the ground exploded around him. Darkscream and Gas Skunk were right behind him.  
Get back here you cowards! Galvatron roared. I'll have your heads for this!  
Galvatron, perhaps the Autobots have the right idea! Sky-Byte pleaded in a panic. We can't win this alone! We've got to get out of here before we're destroyed!  
NO! I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN! Galvatron yelled. IT CAN'T, I WON'T- His raging was ended by a massive blast that tore straight through him.  
Mighty Galvatron! Sky-Byte yelled, running to his fallen leader.   
Galvatron looked up weakly. Sky-Byte... get us out of here...  
Predicons, we can't take this! RETREAT! Sky-Byte yelled franticly.   
Black Depth grabbed Galvatrons body and the remaining Predicons retreated.  
  
This is going to ruin everything... Scourge hissed quietly.  
Blast Cryotek... Slag him! Magnus roared. Scourge, we've got to combine and take care of this.  
I agree! Scourge eyes were blazing. This ends now!  
Mega-Octane grabbed and held Scourge back. Are you insane?  
You can't do this! Rodimus turned Magnus around, glaring into his eyes. You'll kill yourselves!  
Magnus snarled, but didn't resist.  
We go back and regroup. ROdimus said heavily. IF we attack, it will be when the time is right.  
... Agreed. Magnus snarled.  
Agreed. Scourge hissed.  
Magnus and Mega-Octane exchanged nervous glances, and the Decepticon Crusaders fled the scene.  
  
Left behind, Cryoteks laughter echoed continuously over the barren, smoking field.  
And Ramjet watched, brooding silently, knowing that his time was near.  
  
An emergency meeting of the three remaining command-rank Autobots was held immediately afterwards.  
Elita-1s face was buried in her hands. Rail Spike was gazing dully at the wall. And Hot Shot was pacing back and forth.  
It was completely silent.  
T-Ai appeared quietly. Aidia told me to deliver these. Its the checkups and stats of the Autobots we found.  
Hot Shot sighed. Tell us.  
The smaller ones are part of an elite group that was trained especially to protect Scorpinok. The other one is name Sixwheels, put in charge of that group. He wants to talk to you.  
Send him in. Hot Shot sighed.  
The room was silent for a minute as all three complicated the latest in what had been a series of disasters.  
The door opened, and an aged, quiet Autobot limped in. With some struggle to maintain his dignity he stood up and saluted.  
Special Commander Sixwheels reporting.  
Welcome solider. Rail SPike responded. At ease.  
I've been at ease to long. Sixwheels replied. And look where it got me.  
You mind telling us what exactly we're up against? Hot Shot demanded.   
Please Hot Shot. Rail Spike growled. My names Rail Spike. This is Hot Shot, and Elita - 1.  
You the one in charge? Sixwheels asked.  
Rail Spike glanced at Hot Shot, who sighed and slumped deeper into his chair. Screw it Rail Spike, you're in command.  
Yes. Tell us everything Sixwheels.  
Where do you want me to start?  
At that thing! Hot Shot exploded.  
Fine fine. That thing, my friends, is Scorpinok. He was- is- the ultimate Predicon war machine Sixwheels optics darkened as he began to recount an age old tale. He was the most powerful weapon ever, an unthinking, unstoppable weapon of war, and the greatest success at mounting Autobot casualties.  
He was created, oh, several million years ago, soon after the beginnings of the Great War. When he appeared for the first time, the consequences were disastrous. Over seven thousand Autobots lost their lives in one day. In response, Alpha Prime issued an order to create a similar weapon, the monstrous Fortress Maximus. The two fought for a hundred days on end, before Maximus finally brought the shattering blow that destroyed Zarak, Scorpinoks main control unit. Lifeless, Scorpinok slumped, and Fortress Maximus was the winner.  
But try as they might, the Autobot could not destroy Scorpinok. He was too well built, and his internal security systems still functioned. In desperation, Alpha Prime ordered both Scorpinok and Fortress Maximus to be sent away, to some forgotten planet,, to make sure the Predicons would never use him again.  
Scorpinok and Fortress Maximus were buried in two different locations. But when a renegade Predicon party tried to make it to Earth, it was deemed that the location was unsafe, so they sent me here with my crew as a security force.  
And that's where we stand gentlemen. I don't know the rest. I've been asleep for a thousand years. You tell me.  
Rail Spike nodded. Megatron showed up with several of his goons. Optimus Prime and the rest of us were sent to intercept them. Later, Cryotek showed up. And apparently now he has Scorpinok.  
But, the didn't you say the control unit was destroyed? Elita asked. How could Cryo control Scorpinok without the control unit?  
He built another. Sixwheels sighed. It's exactly what the council was afraid of. I didn't think they could get the codes to make it work, but apparently, they did.  
Well great. Hot Shot sighed. Now, what are we supposed to do about it?  
We've got to get Fortress Maximus back online. Sixwheels growled. If we can find him and bring him back, we might have a chance.  
Slight problem with that. Hot Shot interrupted.  
What do you mean? Sixwheels demanded.  
Fort Max is back on Cybertron.  
Sixwheels paled.  
Yeah. Megatron woke him up. Err.... why?  
I- I was supposed to be notified when that happened. Sixwheels said quietly. An internal surveillance system was supposed to awake me.  
Must have been a glitch. Hot Shot shrugged. Time does these things to circuits.  
No, you don't understand. Sixwheels shook his head. If that circuitry broke down, then we have no way of knowing where the other two dark secrets are!  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  
Gas Skunk glanced at Slapper.   
  
Once again, Galvatron was in the midst of one of his infamous tantrums. The Aquacons and the three goons had already taken shelter, while poor Sky-Byte and Barrage were forced to take the brunt of the punishment.  
But even from 8 levels below the throne room, Galvatrons ranting could still be heard loudly.  
HOW COULD HE GET HIS GREEDY HANDS ON SCORPINOK? HOW? HOW?  
Is he always this bad? Seawing demanded.  
Darkscream admitted.   
THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SKY-BYTE! I KNOW IT IS!  
But sir, please, I tried to-  
SHUT UP!  
He's taking this one especially well. Gas Skunk added.  
How long is this going to go on for? WHiplash asked.  
Knowing Galvy? Quite some time.  
WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SCALEY BLUE TRAITOR, IM GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF! YES! ILL MELT HIM DOWN AND USE HIM FOR ALUMINUM SIDING! YES!  
Well, he'd better stop soon. Aquarius noted.  
Whys that? Slapper asked.  
Because he's receiving a com channel.  
Gas Skunk hurried over to the panel. Sweet Primus he is! Uhhoh....  
  
CRYOTEK WILL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL DESTROY HIM MYSELF! I WILL!  
Sky-Byte winced and covered his optics. Though he was restrained, the volume had gone up a notch.  
Uhh, Galvatron?   
Sky-Byte turned and stared in shock as Gas Skunk, somewhat unwillingly, shuffled in.  
WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BLUBBERING FOOL?  
There's, uh, someone on the line who wants to talk to you. And no, you aren't going to like who it is.  
  
Cryotek sat back patiently and awaited for the eminent explosion.  
He wasn't disappointed.  
When Galvatron saw his face, first his mouth dropped open. Then he began stuttering for a full three minutes before finally letting loose a massive yell that simply consisted of the word   
Yes it's me. Cryotek smiled. How are you doing my old friend?  
This succeeded in making Galvatron even more enraged.  
WHY- HOW - WHAT - YOU!!!!!  
I suppose you're wondering why I called. Cryotek continued, feigning disinterest and observing the claws on his hand.  
To gloat, no doubt. Galvatron growled. With pleasure, Cryotek noted that it had only taken two tries to get Galvatron to refrain from shouted.  
In a way, yes. Cryotek answered. I come to offer you-  
I DON'T WANT IT! Galvatron roared.  
A chance to join with me. Cryotek continued, ignoring the outburst.  
NO. FORGET IT. ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
  
  
You sure?  
On what terms?  
You and your men serve me. I get full run of your base. You will be second to me, and only to me. With my position as supreme ruler of the galaxy eminent, surly these terms are preferable to death?  
Forget it. Galvatron growled. I'll have no part in it.  
I suspected you would say that. Galvatron you poor fool, don't you realize I've been planning this from the beginning? From the moment Shockerat granted life to my spark?  
Galvatron was silent.  
Haven't you wondered yet how I can control Fortress Maximus?  
Yes, I had wondered about that...  
When the great Predicon scientist Deadzone first built Scorpinok, he programmed it with code that was completely unbreakable, to keep Autobot hackers from shutting it down that way. He only gave his code to one other person before his death, Shockerat.  
Yes but-  
What you don't realize is that I had been planning this, all of this, since before then. I became close friends with Shockerat and tolerated him for a long, long time. I became so trusted to him, that he gave me that one secret- the code.  
After that, I had no further need for him. I killed him.  
And we tried to kill you for that. Galvatron answered.  
Indeed. I must admit that I had rather hoped you would join me as Lazerbeak did. Unfortunately, you chose otherwise. So I was forced to flee and bide my time. But when the opportunity arose, I cam here with my code, but had no knowledge of the whereabouts of Scorpinok. That's why you are still living right now.  
And the code helped you how? Zarak was destroyed.  
You idiot. Cryotek snarled. The code was Zaraks spark! Creating a matching body was a trivial matter. But now...  
From the shadows, the small black and red form stepped to Cryoteks side.  
But now, I have everything I need to commence in the destruction of both you and the Autobots.  
Galvatron stared quietly.  
I always liked you Galvatron. You have spunk and spirit, something severely lacking in the Predicons these days. I'll give you one last chance to reconsider your options.  
My answer remains the same.  
Very well. Brace yourself for death. Cryotek, out.  
  
Dark secrets? Hot Shot demanded. What else can go wrong?  
What Dark Secrets? Elita asked.  
Sixwheels shook his head. It's not important right now. I'm sure their being looked after. For better or for worst.  
Right now we have to deal with the immediate problem. Rail Spike interjected. The problem is, I don't know how.  
Surely we can mount some kind of offensive. Elita said quickly. An attack, a strike force, something!  
It wouldn't work. Sixwheels sighed. Scorpinok is virtually indestructible.  
Face it Elita, we're finished. Hot Shout growled.  
Don't say that!  
Why not? It's the truth. Face it bots we're finished. Hot Shot stood us. Look at us! We're demoralized, down two gestalts and a leader, we can't get anything done. We're dead bots, we might as well give up now.  
Stop it! Elita demanded. We can fight! Can't we Rail Spike? Rail Spike?  
Everyone turned two the grizzled train bot who had ever been the one eternal source of hope. But as Rail Spikes dropped his head, they could all see the hope had long dried up. I'm afraid not. He said quietly. Hot Shots right. This is a fight we can't win.  
Elita slumped in defeat. Then... what will we do? Surrender? Beg for a truce?  
Their Predicons, they wouldn't care. SIxwheels sighed. We'll just have to man the defenses and wait it out.  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  
All four turned in surprise as someone they didn't expect stumbled into the room. Wedge stared at all four in horror. You're giving up?  
Listen Wedge, there's nothing more we can do. Rail Spike said quietly. We'll just-  
LOOK AT YOU! Look at all of you! At the first sign of hardships, you're all ready to throw your lives and all you've ever fought for. Do you think Optimus would have given up?  
  
Wedge yelled, standing erect and addressing them loudly. I've been suffering this more then any of you. My best friend died protecting me. I've failed Optimus Prime. But- all this has made me realize something. Something Prime, something Heavy Load, something Aidia were all trying to tell us. They didn't give up in the face of danger. Optimus went back to Cybertron knowing full well they were going to crucify him. Heavy Load through himself in front of that blast knowing full well he was going to die. Aidia went to the Crusaders camp knowing full well that she would be captured. But they didn't give up. They didn't buckle under the pressure. They didn't run in fear, because they knew, they all knew, that what they were doing was right, and that there was some chance they might yet succeed.  
What would Optimus say if you turned tail and surrendered without a fight? What would Heavy Load think if we just quit? What will Aidia say when you tell her we're giving in.  
If we fight, we may not survive. But there is a chance, a slim chance, that we may win. We're Autobots. Retreat and surrender, those don't compute. Rail Spike you've seen thousands of battles, and of them, how many seemed impossible to win? Yet you still walk here. We have a chance. Perhaps not much of one, but we still have a chance. And by Primus, I'm going to go out there, even if you, or no one else follows me. I will fight until the last whisper of energy has fled my spark. And then, and only then, will I accept defeat,  
All four were silent. It was as if Wedge had transformed, and stood before them as a Prime himself. Wedge stared at them angrily, and turned his back to leave.  
Rail Spike spoke softly. The leader of the Build Team turned his head.  
You're brash, young, and foolish. Rail Spike sighed. But damnit, you're right.  
I see now why Optimus put you in charge. Elita said quietly.  
I've lived through no less then three Primes. Sixwheels stood. And that still left me impressed.  
Hot Shot looked around, and sighed. Well, I still think we're going to all end up slag. But... He stood up. I'll be damned if we don't give them one hell of a fight!  
  
Wedge stood and looked over the crowd of Autobots. Behind him stood Hot Shot, Rail Spike, Elita and Sixwheels. In front of him, stood the demoralized and confused members of the Autobots.  
He spoke, his voice cracking. I do not ask you to come with us. This is a suicide mission. Cryotek has us outmanned and outgunned, and anyone who fights will be killed. Those who don't will probably be killed anyway. We've sent a request for help to Cybertron, but we know they will not come in time.   
But we have one last chance to make a stand. We have one last chance to at least try and halt the monster known as Scorpinok. We're mounting an offensive. We're going to hit Cryotek with everything we've got, and try to cause as much damage as we can.  
But we only ask the ones who are willing. Who will come forward and help us fight?  
Of everyone who could have stepped first, it was the least likely who did.  
Minerva came forward. I will fight.  
Aidia followed, unsteady on her hastily assembled replacement legs. As will I.  
And them Grimlock came. He glanced at Wedge then smiled. I think I speak for all of us. Autobots, LETS GIVE EM HELL!  
The resounding cheer was deafening.  
  
Scorpinok remained in the same place as he had been, on the same battle scarred field.   
And inside, Cryotek gloated. Ahh, so many targets. Cryotek smiled, leaning back. Which one to attack first... Lazerbeak cawed as Cryotek stroked his back gently. Which one...  
I think he's enjoying himself entirely too much. Skyfire muttered.  
What's wrong with that? Dreadwing asked.  
Yeah, I mean, he's on the verge of victory. Windsheer added.  
  
And you know what happens when Cryotek wins. Bludgeon grin. We win!  
True dat. Windsheer laughed.  
Here's to victory! Smokejumper whooped.  
From a distance, Ramjet watched with a look of disgust on his face.  
What's wrong? Skywarp came to his side.  
You fools do not understand.  
Understand what?  
After Cryotek has won, what purpose will we serve? Nothing. He'll dispose of us.  
Cryotek wouldn't do that. He's not the best leader but he wouldn't-  
Especially us. He knows we don't like him. He knows we're a threat. No my dear Skywarp, we are expendable.  
Well, then. That's just Prime...  
  
Air Raid stumbled into the base, a gaping hole in is wing. Sir! It's the Autobots! They're attacking!  
  
All units, open FIRE! Wedge yelled. Like they needed any encouragement.  
A hailstorm of lasers and rockets pelted Scorpinoks armored hide, causing explosions and leaving scorches, but doing little damage.  
At the forefront of the attack Wedge stood, barking out orders and strategies and anyone who would listen. Rail Racer accelerated and leapt onto the top of the monster, his cannons and hands ripping through everything they could touch.  
And from the din, Cryoteks forces emerged.  
Seekers, ATTACK! Ramjet yelled, leaping into the sky.  
Stand down Ramjet! Cryotek ordered. I shall take care of this. AUTOBOTS! He announced into the din, You have made a grievous error!  
Stuff it and fight! Hot Shots blast nailed Cryotek directly in the chest sending him flying backwards.  
Cryotek grunted. You'll pay for that! WITNESS YOUR DESTRUCTION! Scorpinok, TRANSFORM!  
The small robot known as Zarak leapt into the sky, sending out a command signal to the beast below. With an earth shattering roar, legs unfolded and came down from the rear section, as the upper part separated into shoulders. From the scorpions mouth, a hole appeared, becoming a mask for the head as Zarak entered into his position. And on its shoulder, Cryotek stood cackling.  
Now Scorpinok, ANNIHILATE THEM! DESTROY THEM ALL!  
Scorpinok roared and let loose his fury. An entire barrage of ammo tore apart the ground- and the Autobots.  
Here's to giving them hell. Hot Shot growled, opening fire even as his troops were cut down under fire.  
Their finished! Cryotek laughed. Victory is mine!  
Scorpinok again roared- only to have it answered by another one- a louder one.  
Cryotek froze. What the- It can't be!  
Elita screamed in joy.  
By Primus! Sixwheels. It can't be!  
Another towering colossus descended at great speed from the sky, heading straight for Cryoteks juggernaught. The ground quaked with a massive impact as a second robot stood to challenge Scorpinok. Weapons glistening, Fortress Maximus charged forward, brining it's fist straight into Scorpinoks gut.  
Cryotek lost balance, and steadied himself, only to meet a fist in his guts, as before him, stood one more thing he had not counted on.  
It's over Cryotek! This ends NOW! Optimus Primes fist smashed down on Cryoteks head hard, cracking his visor.   
Cryotek barely had time to spit out the curse, before Primes foot came around and sent him flying off his perch.  
Cryotek fell through the air for a moment before his repulsers kicked in, and he took to the sky. I seem to have made a tactical error. He growled. This should not be happening!  
Oh but it is! Optimus chuckled, leaping back onto Fortress Maximus's shoulder. And it's over! Optimus Primes trailer wrapped around him forming his super mode, and his massive cannon aimed straight at Cryotek.  
Cryotek laughed. Zarak, initiate transwarp, NOW!   
There was a bright flash, and it all disappeared.  
  
Optimus Prime landed on the ground with a grunt. It was quite a long jump from Maximus's shoulder. And he had barley even regained his balanced when he was tackled by Elita with a scream of   
Optimus returned the hug as best he could.  
Prime, you're back! X-Brawn whooped running over.  
Thank Primus, you came just in time! Rail Spikes hand descended on Primes shoulder.  
By the Matrix, I didn't think you'd ever come back! Hot Shot sighed in relief.  
Yes Autobots I'm back. Optimus answered, With some much needed reinforcements.  
Are you still- Rail Spike asked.  
Optimus was silent for a second.  
Elita whispered.  
Optimus's eyes smiled. I am Optimus Prime! Autobot commander in chief, and bearer of the Matrix!  
There was a resounding cheer at the news.  
And then, only then, admist the shouts and cheers did Optimus Prime fully asses the situation. As his eyes roamed the Autobots below him, he realized that some were missing, others were changed , some were new, and one in particular could not make eye contact.  
What... has happened? He asked, suddenly quiet and grave.  
Elita shook her head. Not now Optimus. Lets... lets just go home.  
Optimus looked over his troops again and nodded. All right Autobots, LETS ROLL OUT!  
And the cheers drowned out all other noise as the realization set in. Optimus Prime had come home.  
  
Oh man... Movar gasped, watching from afar. The guys are gonna LOVE this.  
  
Cryotek sat in deep thought It was his own fault, no one else's. He had taken to long, and as thus, Optimus Prime had returned.   
But how? He had rigged the game. He was sure he would win. There was no gamble, everything had been set up. Set up for him to win.  
How then, had he lost?  
From his new base deep inside the Earth, Cryotek sat and pondered inside his colossus. The Transwarp did not get them far. But that, at least, was his intent.  
Soon, soon he would emerge again, the clear victor.  
  
  
  
Afterword: THERE! FINISHED! I DID IT! YAY!  
Id apoligize and try to make an excuse, but my only excuse is that I'm lazy, so sorry for being lazy ^^' Lets see if I can try and get the next one out in a reasonable timetable.  
2 MONTHS TILL RETURN OF THE KING!  
  
Next Episode:  
Revalations and Confessions, as well as a couple new faces....


End file.
